


Sometimes a Cigar Is....

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sga/0006ctbc.jpg?t=1188542648">this picture</a> of Joe that was posted in Joe Mallozzi's blog. This was originally written as comment fic in <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/">sheafrotherdon</a>'s LJ.</p></blockquote>





	Sometimes a Cigar Is....

"Disgusting habit," David muttered as he watched Joe carefully light up.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Joe ignored David as he took that first hot, harsh and utterly welcome drag. The day had started at 4am and they'd spent most of it tramping around the forest and he still felt a little woozy from his bout of food poisoning and oh hell yeah, but he needed the damn nicotine.

 

David pulled his phone out and made a big show of punching the buttons. "On break," he said. "Flanigan smoking repulsive stogie; don't get what people see in him."

 

"You're not gonna send that and we both know it."

 

"Someday I might surprise you." David scowled and wandered off to craft services. He looked a little like a grumpy bear from behind and Joe smirked.

 

He looked even grumpier when he came back. "Here," he said, handing Joe a coke. "Beware, Mallozzi's circling with his camera."

 

"Then you should buck up, little camper. He might catch you looking less than 100%."

 

"He usually does, the rotten bastard. Of course, he doesn't have the world's biggest man crush on _me._"

 

"No that's Gero," Joe said and snickered as David toed the dirt with his boot. He took another drag off his cigar and contemplated the coke can.

 

"You know what I could go for?"

 

"What?" David looked up and Joe took a long drag. David quickly looked back down at the ground.

 

"A nice single malt scotch."

 

"Oh." Taking a deep breath, David rallied a little. "You're such a fucking snob."

 

Joe moved in a little closer. "Or a blowjob."

 

"Jesus, Joe!" David stared at him, eyes wide and yeah, that was never gonna get old. Joe wrapped his lips around the cigar and pulled it into his mouth a little as he took another drag.

 

"A blowjob," he repeated. "You know, me on my knees with your cock in my mouth?" He paused to drag on on the cigar again. "Me pushing you up against a tree, keeping your hips still...." Drag. "Because I know you like to just let go and fuck my face, but you wouldn't have to this time...I'd just go for it, slam my mouth over your cock, push down on it until it bruised the back of my throat." Another drag. "Again and again and again until you shot and I fucking choked on it."

 

"Joe." Really that little whine in David's voice shouldn't be so hot, but then again, he sounded like that just before he came and by now, Joe had heard it enough that he'd built up some kind of Pavlovian response.

 

Joe took another long, obscene drag on the cigar and David took a deep breath, obviously making up his mind.

 

"Come on," David said firmly. "We're going for a walk." As Joe followed him off into the trees, David grinned. "And later, I'm going to pick up some really good scotch and come over to your place. Let you fuck me."

 

"I should smoke these on set more often," Joe murmured.

 

"I'd want you even if you weren't fellating that thing and you know it."

 

Joe took another drag and laughed because, oh yeah, this was the fucking life.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sga/0006ctbc.jpg?t=1188542648) of Joe that was posted in Joe Mallozzi's blog. This was originally written as comment fic in [sheafrotherdon](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/)'s LJ.


End file.
